I've Got You Baby
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean is recoving from an injury when things get just a little wierd. Dean's POV Sexual content.


Disclaimer: Supernatural and all that pertains to the show do not belong to me.

I was asked to write something along these lines so here it is.

Dean's POV

I'VE GOT YOU BABY

"Dean you need to rest." Sam said calmly to me but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Sam my ass is sore from lying on it so long." I tried not to sound whiny.

"Then lie on your side." Sam countered.

"I'm doing better Sammy, please let me get some air." I tried again as I stood up trying not to wince. I had three very long deep gashes along my abdomen that were healing nicely thanks to Sam's capable nursing skills.

"Dean just yesterday you were burning up and you haven't eaten solids in days." Sam continued.

"Even the hospital would be making me walk around already." I was beginning to get pissed. "I'm not fucking hungry."

"Fine!" Sam yelled and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to the library, don't come crying to me when you're feeling like crap again!" He stormed out the door and I watched him walk away.

I sighed; he worried too much about me. I guess that he would never get used to me being down which happened way too often. He was pissed to because I had gotten in the way to save him from getting slashed by the wendigo. He could never understand that as long as I breathed I had to protect my little brother.

I stood at the door of the motel room relishing the cool breeze that hit my hot skin. I saw my Impala parked there covered in dirt and dust from the wild ride into the woods and back.

"I'm sorry baby." I whispered to her. I needed to get her cleaned up and I could take my time so I wouldn't push myself too much.

First I had to find a good old fashioned car wash. I hated those automated ones they are so impersonal. My baby needed loving tender care; hell I could use some of that myself but from who?

I asked the motel clerk about the car wash and she told me that there was only one left out on the edge of town, it was where people had to wash the big trucks that didn't fit in the regular car wash places.

I found it easily and I made sure that I had plenty of rags and quarters because I was going to make my baby shine.

No one else was around not even much traffic passed this way as I got started on the car, cleaning every inch of her with loving care, I did love her, she was all I had left that belonged to mom and dad. Well I had Sam too and I took damn good care of him, most of the time.

I was feeling better as I stretched muscles slowly releasing the soreness my body felt from being cooped up so long. The gashes still pulled but they were past the point of pain that I couldn't handle. High tolerance for pain can be handy.

I had taken off my over shirts and was only in one t-shirt feeling the coolness of the water spraying onto my skin from the water I sprayed across my car. It felt good. I leaned in to rinse the windshield and my crotch rubbed against the car and I snickered to myself if only my car could respond to that I would never need another woman again. A tingle went through my body as I moved against her. Wasn't I the pathetic one when I was getting turned by my car?

It had been too long since I had been with a woman way too long. My body had been feeling it before the wendigo hunt and the itch was back but I sure as hell didn't feel up to bar hopping for ass.

I looked around, not a soul in sight and I thought what the hell. I slowly began to thrust against her as I continued to wash the window and soon my cock was pulsating. I opened the passenger door so that it looked as if I'm still cleaning and I unzipped myself I look around again as I pull my weapon out and I played with the tip of it making myself shudder. Slowly I pulled my hand back and forth building the friction I needed to relieve the tension. I braced myself with my other hand against my car and thrust into my fisted hand a little harder.

I sensed someone behind me and I thought just great and I started to turn.

"Don't turn around." A soft purr of a female voice said behind me. "You look as if you could use a hand or two." She cooed and I watched as two lovely slim hands come around my waist and began to rub over my thighs over my jeans. I moaned there is nothing like the female touch. She slowly gripped my cock and took over where I left off and my legs trembled. Like I said before nothing like a female touch, I braced against my car with both hands now thrusting my hips into the strangers' hand. I really couldn't believe that I was doing this but man did I need it.

I felt the climax building in my gut and I moaned. I couldn't help but think there is a woman touching me and all I'm getting is a hand job what the hell? As if she could read my mind she pulled back.

I started to turn again but she held me in place. "It's better if I stay a stranger." She breathed hotly in my ear.

"Can I at least have a name?" I growled the tightness in my groin was getting painful.

"Why do need a name?" She asked settling butterfly kisses on my neck, which set my whole body on fire.

"So I know what to call out when I'm ramming my cock into your wet pussy." I ventured bravely.

A soft laugh brushed hotly against my skin. "Well you are a confident one are you not?"

"I doubt you came here just to please me?" I snickered.

"I could have Dean." She purred nibbling my ear lobe and my knees felt weak.

"I didn't tell you my name." I tensed slightly thinking I am screwed if this is a demon or shape shifter I just came to wash my car and all I have on me is one gun and my demon knife plus a silver knife and my flask of holy water which are all under the seat on the other side of the car, it is also this moment that I realized that my phone was sitting in my jacket back at the motel.

I am far from a hundred percent and not up to speed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said giving my sack a hefty squeeze. "I just want to play with you."

"How did you know my name?" I groaned.

"Let's just say that I'm an old friend Dean."

I looked at her hands again wanting so much to face her but I don't, she's wearing black nail polish and I noticed then that she is wearing a ring exactly like the one I used to wear all the time and lost. A scar on her wrist looks exactly like a w and the rest disappears up into her jacketed arm.

"My name is Paula." She finally offered. I felt her move away slightly and then a rag comes around my eyes, she blindfolded me and now I am really turned on. She turned me around but I couldn't make out a thing.

"Trust me." She said and her lips were on mine and she is pulling on my shirt. I gasped as her nails accidently brushed against my gashes.

I tried to think of a lie on the run knowing she would want to know how they happened but she surprised me again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and kissed around the gashes lightly, gently massaging over them soothing the pain away so easily with her hands.

I don't even remember when my shirt came off but I'm suddenly shirtless and she was kissing me everywhere. My legs are literally a quaking mess now from being tired and so fucking horny.

I felt my way over her body and I can tell that's she's well-built firm muscles and she wearing leather, a skirt and jacket over a very tight shirt. I pulled her jacket off and her shirt and bra up and I found my way to her breasts and she purred her contentment as my tongue had its way with them until her nipples were rock hard.

By this point I was miserable with need but I was tiring fast. I hated when Sam was right.

"You relax." She said pushing me into the car. I settled into the passenger seat and I felt her drop. Then her wonderful hot lips are wrapped around my throbbing cock and bucked against her and I grabbed her head.

I moaned her name as she licked every part of my dick deliciously and hungrily. She stood up again and I felt her sliding over me and then she was straddling me kissing me making me wait for my release which was getting too much to handle and I grab her lifting her skirt trying to make my way inside of her but she pushed my hands back.

"Paula please I need this it's been too long." I whined.

"I know baby." She said into my lips. "It will be worth it."

She continued to torture me with kisses and touches until I was panting and begging for release. The gashes were beginning to throb the pain meds wearing off.

"Your killing me." I whimpered.

"No baby I'm trying to save you." She lifted herself up and I felt her hot pussy finally settle onto my over hard cock and she took me in slowly and I couldn't take in anymore I grabbed her hips and shoved into her hard and she cried out my name digging her nails into my shoulders.

I found her lips and kissed her hard as I gripped her hips harder guiding her to the rhythm that I needed to find sweet, sweet release. I kissed down her neck and I uncontrollably began to suck on her neck like a love sick teenager wanting to leave my mark. She allowed it moaning my name. I thrust harder and she worked perfectly with me.

I felt the orgasm building and I wrapped my arms around her pushing her over and I went with her onto the seat she wasn't going to pull away from me again. I pounded into her saying her name as she dug her nails into my back calling mine. It was intoxicating. She reached her climax and arched against me and I felt the first wave of release hit me and pushed further into her trembling as the pleasure took over every inch of my body. I felt her reach in between us and she squeezed the base of my cock with her fingers and I jumped as an unbelievable tidal wave of ecstasy took my breath away and I thrust into her hard again as the release intensified and I was riding complete and total pleasure with guttural moans of contentment.

I lay on top of her unable to move. We were both breathing hard and I was free of the buildup of sexual tension. Now I was so tired there was no way that I could drive myself back to the motel. It took everything that I had to sit up and I felt hot wetness sliding from my abdomen, I started to pull off the blindfold but her kiss stopped me.

"Am I bleeding?" I asked her tiredly.

"Yeah baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She sounded as if she were crying.

"Hey it's not your fault." I tried again to pull off the blindfold and she grabbed my arm.

"I'll make sure that Sammy knows where you are." She said and kissed me long and hard.

Then I felt nothing not even her climbing over me or the car moving. I yanked off the blindfold blinking back the light trying to find her but I saw nothing. She would have had to have the stealth of a cat to move that fast and noiselessly.

I tumbled out of the Impala fixing myself into my jeans determined to find her if she was walking on the road I would see her. There was nowhere to hide. The car wash was out in the open just like a carport type building that you could see underneath and no one was there.

"What the hell?" I said out loud. She not only knew me she knew Sam. I spun slowly in a complete circle playing my eyes over everything in sight and saw nothing. No one was that fast, not human anyway. My gut lurched at the thought. Had I just had mind bending sex with a ghost?

I started back to my car but I was not feeling so great. The combination of not eating the pain in my cuts and the over exertion of what had occurred had me on empty. One of the gashes had come open; Sam was going to love that. I was going to have to try to make the drive back to the motel.

I was able to get my shirt back on and get behind the wheel and as I reached to turn the key everything faded to black and somewhere far away I heard her voice.

"I've got you baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean, hey come on man if you don't open your eyes I'm calling an ambulance."

I had to force my eyes open and Sam's face was much too close. "Sammy?" I am still in the Impala but somehow I am parked in front of the motel room.

Sam touched my shirt and I jumped.

"You're bleeding, what happened?"

I was totally confused so I gave Sam a blank look hoping that it's enough to make him back off. "I wanted to clean the car and I don't remember what happened after that." It was partly true I remembered everything that happened at the car wash but not how I got back to the motel.

"I was at the library when I got a call telling that you needed me." Sam huffed. "I tried to call and got your voicemail so I ran all the way back and I didn't find you here and when I tried to call you again I heard your phone in your jacket. The next thing I know I hear the Impala driving up but I swear that when I opened the door you were already out cold and the car was still moving. When I ran to you it shut off, I think I'm going crazy."

"You and me both." I muttered.

"Let's get you inside." Sam said calmly.

I stared at him waiting for the explosion.

"Look Dean not finding you here scared the hell out of me so that all I have to do is stitch you up again I can live with that as long as you alright."

I thought about Paula and I smiled. "I'm doing a lot better than I look." I sighed. It's amazing how sex can make you so relaxed even with a stranger that you never got to see.

Sam helped me out of the car and he looked past me. "When did that happen?" He asked me and I turned to look seeing a darkened mark on the dashboard. I gasped and fell back against Sam.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam held me steady and I leaned on to the car and walked to the back and looked into where Sam's initials and mine are carved and I see the w, my heart raced and I believed that I truly was going crazy.

"Paula." I gasped and my world faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up a couple of days later with Sam hovering, he was sure that I had suffered the worse relapse ever. How could I tell him that I thought I had made out with my car but not my car more like her spirit? That wouldn't come off sounding like I needed to be committed even in our far from normal lives. I mean why now I had needed sexual release for months so all I could believe was that since I was hurt and not recovered and I had started to jerk myself off at the car wash that my still muddled brain had played a wonderful delirium of sequences on me. That all deliriums could be so fulfilling. I just couldn't explain the now fading hickey on my car.

I listened to Sam this time afraid that next time I might end up making out with my gun that I loved too although if it was as good as Paula well then.

I got up when Sam was sleeping and made my way out to her. I stared at her running my hand lovingly over her. She was amazing still for over forty. I wouldn't trade her for anything and I would keep her purring until I couldn't breathe.

"Thank you Paula." I whispered and started to walk back inside. I stopped with the breath caught in my throat as the Impala's radio that couldn't play unless the car was on started to play my favorite song and the windshield that had only a moment before been clear now had a sheen of mist that read.

"I've got you baby."

My heart raced and I stared and blinked hard.

"Dean what are you doing?" I heard Sam's voice behind me. The music and words now gone.

"Nothing Sammy just checking on my baby." I said staring as I closed the door slowly.

Sam laughed. "You know if you keep thinking of that car as a her you're going to lose your mind dude."

"Too late." I mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I leave it up to you to decide whether or not Dean imagined it all but then what about what Sam saw? Hmm…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
